mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Nova Obscuritatis Map Game
Rules #Don't go against the rules it may win you a Permanent ban #Follow the mods instruction if you have any doubt, he or they, will gladly help you if you ask #Mods words are law unless proven mistaken,if you do so,and he still doesn't agree nor gives any explanation you can communicate this to the next mod and he may undo the others mod decision #if you Have any Disagreement with either a mod or another player, you can post your complain and mods may deliberate either if its justified or not #Expansion of the Homeland is at most 5000 sq km. #Religious theocracy can't easily become republics or secular nations #Only map makers may change the Main map,however you can post any map referent to any mistake or any change of your nation Plot the game starts in 1980 as the entire world faced a climatic change forced by an Asteroid that hit in 1944 in the mid of the World War two, the Asteroid hit in the Ocean but it was enough to cause world wide effects.by 1952 the whole world nations where collapsing or already had collapsed, the few governments that remained, lost the Small technology they had,and this technologies were long forgotten as for some reason by 1955, a solar EMP finished destroying the technology, people lost all form of relevant knowledge, forcing a new Dark age, a New Darkness... Now you can choose the faith of nations, to make on the Ruler of the Whole world or the fallen of them all. will you conquer the world, will you bring back the light?. Mods #Sine dei gloriem (talk) 17:04, May 6, 2013 (UTC) # # Map Makers #Sine dei gloriem (talk) 17:04, May 6, 2013 (UTC) # # Map . Nations Europe *Paris: *Britanny: *Aquitaine: *Toulouse: *Burgundy: *Castille: *Catalonia: *Aragon: *Galicia: *Portugal:Whipsnade (talk) 21:00, May 6, 2013 (UTC) *Granada: *Estremadura: *Lisboa: *Rome: *Venice: *Byzantine-Roman Empire: Sine dei gloriem (talk) 03:39, May 7, 2013 (UTC) *Bulgaria: *Serbia: *Romania: *Hungary: *Austria: *Switzerland/Allemania: *Rhineland-Lorraine: *Belgium: *Calais: *Netherlands: *Franconia: *Frisia: *Denmark *Prussia: *Poland: *Konigsberg: *Russia: *Novgorod: *Crimea: *Bulgaria: *Ukraine: *Sweden: *Norway: *London: *Cornwall: *Wales: *Scotland: *Dalriada: Africa *Egypt: *Libya: *Carthage: *Algeria: *Morocco: *Mali: *Ethiopia: *Somalia: *Cushtic Kingdom Asia *Arabia: *Syria: *Persia: *Turkey: *Sultanate of Konya: *Trebizond: *Caucasus / Azerbaijan: *Afghanistan: *Baluchistan: *Jawjar Emirate: *Oman: *Bharatha Empire: *Bengal Sultanate: Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) 01:36, May 15, 2013 (UTC) *Indochina: *Burma: *Vietnam: *Taiwan: *Wu Kingdom: *Tse Kingdom: *Democratic Chinese Republic: *Manchuria: *Korea: -Kogasa *Indonesia: *Southern India: *Kashmir: Oceania *Australian Federation: G greg e (talk) 02:50, May 15, 2013 (UTC) (message me upon start) America *Eastern Colombian Empire: *Colombian Federation: **Cundinamarca: **Santander: **Cartagena: **Magdala: **Riohacha: **Valled'upar: **Cesar: **Antioquia: **Quibdo: **Cauca: **Narinio: **Florensia: **Yopal: **Panama: **Istmo: *Tolima Grande: *Western Colombian Empire: *Guayaquil: *Peru: *Rio de la Plata: *Rio de Janeiro: *Brazil: *Amazonas e Maranhao: *Terra do norte e guyannas: *Tribal Federation of Kaliphornyea: Violently Calm (talk) 23:46, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *Baja Californian Empire: *Kingdom of Texas: *Kingdom of Louisiana: *Republic of Florida: *Georgia: *Empire of New york: *Quebec Empire: *New Foundland: *Canada: *Vancouver's Republic: *Upper Cascadian Federation: *Lower Cascadian Republic: Antarctica *Glacies Reich: Hailstormer Game 2500 *'a Storm hits the Yucatan Penninsula, Causing the deaths of several Western Colombian citizens in the city of Nova Medellin,This begins a Revolt in the penninsula as the mexican population in the province begins to blame the Colombian leadership for the last years crisis.' *'The Roman Republic Elects Giulio Prascetti as the Consul and Protector of Italy,While this Tribes from central europe advance towards the Southern states,Allamania and Austrian are the first nations to fight against the tribesman from Czechland.' *'The Eastern Roman Empire's 480th is Celebrated at Constantinople by the Emperor Romanos V, he Soon invites the consul of rome to constantinople to assert the two nations alliance between each other.' *'The Bengal Sultanate War is over, and as the Bengali muslims prove themselves strong the Hindu states in india form a coalition in case of an attempt of overtaking.' *'Quebec launches its campaign at the New york Empire, Successfully taking over parts of Western New york.' *'A cold winter damages the Crops in the glacies reich, Proving some degree of Decrease of temperature again.' Tribal Federation Kaliphornyea: '''After decades of bloody and violent fighting Cheif Darius I manages to unify many of the West Kaliphornyean tribes, bringing a new sense of stability and unity that no Kaliphornyean can recall. Darius's proclaims himself king and de jure ruler of Kaliphornyea, and a cult of Emporer Worship starts up in some cities, primarily San Fransisco. The governmant and military remains unorganized due to the extreme decentralized nature, with each tribe having its own uniform and currency, and the first move to help in the centralization of Kaliphornyea is an extensive road system between tribes which immediatly goues under construction. The Tribal Federation conquers tribe to the East, South, and North. '''Australian Federation: '''The survivers collect in SW Australia and S. New Zealand and create a Federative Unitary Republic. Quickly they consolidate and form a government to help them reexpand into their former homelands. The homeland on Australia expands its max (15px) amount retaking the area of OTL Adelaide (2), completing settlement in Sydney - Newcastle Coastal Area (1). A group of former Brisbaners wished to return home, and thus estbalished a settlment in OTL Brisbane (2), similary another group of established a settlment in OTL Perth. (2). The remaining expansion is upriver and coastal. '''Byzantine Empire: the trading between the Black sea and the mediterraneum is closed to all trading nations but Italy as this is one of the only few means we can aid the Roman republic, While this the Advance of Czech tribes towards southern europe imposes some fear of a similar event occuring in the northern balkans this leads to an Alliance offer to the Romanians, the Imperator Romanos V is crowned as well as King of Trebizond known as Romanos XV, this ends the Trebizond continuous civil wars and the invasion of the Turkish and the Persians,he is crowned at Sinope's palace and he swear to protect and Recover the capital, Military is built up and some Citizens move towards the Caucasus forming a small settlement (not a colony) in The Southern caucasus, Called Euxeinos Albaniai (5px).While this an alliance is promptly asked to Aragon and Granada being the bigger trading states in the Western Mediterraneum outside Rome. Korea: Korea begins to build up their military and asks for an alliance with Manchuria. Meanwhile Taoism becomes the official religion. 2501 *'Sorry for the late turn, I'll try to start them around 8:30 UTC' *'The Quebec offensive begins to fall apart as other Eastern Seaboard tribes fearing Canadian expansion begin aiding New York.' *'Manchuria accepts the alliance with Korea.' *'The Bangledesh begin trying to influence India more politically.' *'In Kaliphornyea Emporer Worship spreads farther out.' '''Korea:' Korea continues to build up their military and builds some new harbours. Taoist Temples begin to be built throughout Korea. '''Kaliphornyea: '''Denounces the Empire of Baja California but ignores them for now. Manages to encorporate several new tribes on the northern and eastern fronts. King Worship continues to expand and is obviously encouraged by King Darius. The road system is about 10% done and is in the shape of a spiderweb with its center being the Bay Area. '''Australia: '''Expansion (15px) continues in the New Zealand islands. Some scouting ships begin to be built and infrastructure is built up even more. 2502 *'New York manages to push Quebec back significantly with the aid of the tribes.' *'Vietnam expands to the south.' '''Australia' continues expansion into former territories up the coast and river (15px). A naval ship lands in New Guinea. Talks begin to establish a colony there. Korea: Korea''' continues to build up their military and builds some more Taoist Temples. 'Kaliphornyea: '''Expands to the East and North. King Darius launches a new campaign and begins to invade the northern tribes demanding bent knees and tribute. King Worship continues to grow, the rode system is 20% done. The governmant begins to mint a federal currency though local tribal currencies are still aloud. 2503 *'New York expands as several larger tribes join under their banner to fight of Quebec. *'Australia encounters several violent and cannabalistic tribes in New Guinea that give harsh resistance.' Kaliphornyea: '''Expands to the north and east. The fedeeral Kaliphornyean Rial becomes more common but is still a very small fraction of currencies in Kaliphornyea. The road system is 25% done. '''I won't be able to post tomorrow so someone else should do that. BTW My planfor a map was every 5 turns, I leave Kogasa in charge of modding until I return tomorrow. Bengal: '''Expansion starts northward, waiting until enough military strength is built to attack the Hindus. Emmisaries are sent to Oman and Persia to ask for alliances and trade pacts. Hindus are heavily persecuted.by Muslims. '''Australia: '''The pioneers move out of New Guinea wandering by sea until they land in Fiji. Australia expands up the coast Northward 7x2 pixles. And a group of settlers arrives in Auckland (1px). '''Korea: Korea continues to build up their military and builds some more Taoist Temples. 2504 Korea: Korea continues to build up their military and builds some more Taoist Temples. Infrastructure is improved, and some new towns are built. '''Kaliphornyea: '''Continues to expand. '''Byzantium: '''Builds up the military. Category:Map game Category:Post 2020 Map Games Category:Nova Obscuritatis Map Game